Primal instinct
by Asukalover88
Summary: Miraj Scintel enjoys breaking in her new plaything.
1. Slave 101

The sun began to set on the slave city of Zygerria as a young Togrutan Jedi was slowly awoken by a cool summer breeze, blowing in from the balcony. Ahsoka Tano's naked body stirred on a bed of fine silks as her senses came alive with the force. She inhaled deeply as the sweet cherry smell of the room quickly reminded her where she was..., and that wasn't a good thing. The orange padawn swiftly searched her memories trying to piece together what had happened. They had the drop on Miraj and her guards, but failed to escape, followed by a horrible pain and then darkness.

"I hope the others are ok." Ahsoka wondered aloud as her montrals suddenly sense someone else in the room. She looked around groggily as she tried to reach out with the force. The light outside slowly died on the horizon, setting the room in a bloody light. Awake I see, maybe I set your collar too high? A smooth voice mocked as the Togrutan knew who it belonged to. Touching her neck, Ahsoka found the collar was still indeed around her throat and metal cuffs on her wrists.

"Show yourself witch!" Ahsoka demanded spitefully as the voice sneered airily. The slave queen Miraj Scintel stepped into the crimson light that matched her hair, wearing nothing but a long set of green robes loosely fixed at the waist, her hazel eyes simmering warmly.

"That mouth of yours... has forced my hand young one, and I'm afraid processing you would be a waste of time." Ahsoka sighed slightly at the thought of not being tortured as she was suddenly confused by the first part of the slim felinoid woman's statement.

"What are you going to do to me?" Miraj grinned at the softness of the young Jedi s voice as a ripple of lust washed over her.

"I guess that depends on you, doesn't it little padawn...?" Miraj slowly strolled towards her the bed as the Togrutan reeled to the head of it.

"No tricks, no mind-games or I will fry you alive and serve you to the starving kids in the street." Ahsoka gasped at the woman's dark announcement as she felt the fear rising inside her. The green-eyed woman reached into her robes and pulled a small black container from them with one hand...

"YOU!" Ahsoka instantly made a dash for the queen's luscious neck as hot lightning suddenly raped across her nude body, causing her to cry out in agonizing pain. Miraj smiled widely as she pulled out her other hand to reveal the controller to her slave's collar.

"Not a good start youngling and I wouldn't ball my fist either." Miraj climbed onto the bed as Ahsoka lay shakily, panting wildly for cool breathe.

"I think we need to loosen you up a bit, open your mouth little one." Miraj held the small black container in front of Ahsoka's face as the orange Jedi snapped her sharp teeth and eyes shut. There was no way hell she going to take ANYTHING from this woman.

"You still defy me!" Bright electric arches danced across Tano's flesh again as she screamed this time. Sweat began to pour from her small frame as Miraj shocked her again and again.

"AHHHH!"

"Your cries of pain moisten me youngling." The feline-like woman moaned hotly at the sound of the Togrutan s pain as she let the girl breath for a moment, her hands flinching open. Ahsoka leaned up slowly as the queen grinned down at her.

"I'm not going to kill you..." Miraj held the little container to the Jedi s mouth again as Ahsoka almost turned her head up, when the queen lifted the collar's controller as well. "But if you keep acting like this... you'll wish I had." With building terror, Ahsoka's eyes and mouth quivered open as Miraj smiled viciously and poured some of the spice into the younger girl's mouth. The Glitterstim reacted instantly even with the low light as Ahsoka felt the drug fizz in her mouth.

"There..., dOn'T yOu FeeL bEttEr?" The drugs effect were instant as Ahsoka became dizzy and laid back, holding her head.

"So quick?" A real Jedi would have been able to control the spice, at least for a while anyway. Miraj took some spice herself as she slowly slipped out her robes and moved closer to Ahsoka. The Togrutan girl shuttered, fighting the drug as she felt the Zygerrian's sharp claws scrape over her lovely orange skin.

"Please d-don't." Whimpered the padawn as Miraj chuckled in her ear and continued her ravaging.

"I don't think so; I've never bedded a Jedi... or someone so young before." Ahsoka trembled again as she had no idea what to do. She had trained her whole life at the temple to be a Jedi but she had never learned how to deal with the sexual advances of others, especially women.

"I'm so pathetic."

Ahsoka wanted to cry, she'd never felt so hopelessly. Miraj knew the look all too well as she had seen it a hundreds of times on the faces of her slaves.

"Shhhh little one, think of this as a learning experience, you think you re master would of train you in the ways of your body..." Tears slowly streamed down Ahsoka's cheeks as Miraj wrapped the Jedi's mouth in a deep kiss.

"...Foolish."

Ahsoka gasped severely as the drug flushed her brain and the queen's voice was projected in her mind. Miraj's hands engulfed the Togrutan s petite body as her tongue began its assault on the Jedi s mouth. Ahsoka flailed weakly under Miraj's swift tongue and hands as she brushed against the older woman s breasts.

"Slow down youngling, we have plenty of time." Ahsoka cried out feebly as Miraj's claws suddenly dug into her young pert mounds.

"Ohhhh master, save me..." The Togrutan sobbed in her head as Miraj squeezed her again.

"Ohhhh no one to help you now padawn, your master and friends are safe and sound at my secret prison, and I don't think the republic is going to send a star fleet to rescue a padawn learner."

Miraj's words were true, Skywalker and Obi-wan were generals in the grand army, and she was a Jedi youngling. She didn't need to be a Jedi master to figure who took priority as Miraj lifted a finger under Ahsoka's chin.

"Do you still want to refuse me?" Ahsoka slowly shook her head as she knew she was going to be here a while. The queen s demeanor softened in her eyes and hands as Ahsoka hid a sigh. Straighten up, and listen to what I tell you young one, it may help you some day. Ahsoka obeyed sparingly as she sat up, but looked away from the slave queen Miraj.

"Wipe your tears and look at me..." The felinoid's smooth voice instructed as the orange girl again complied.

"Smile... even if you hate me or whoever, to resist or show fear will only provoke many, to extremes for some." Miraj's fingers slowly danced across the padawn's mouth as the tiniest of smiles touch the blue-eyed girl s soft lips.

"Good, now kiss me." Miraj smirked joyously as Ahsoka adjusted herself, but did not follow through with the queen's request.

"Haven t you been listening?" The taller woman gripped under the Togrutan's jaw roughly and she slammed her lips to the young Jedi s.

"Ahhhh little skug!" Miraj threw her head back as Ahsoka had nipped the queen's lower lip with her razor-sharp teeth out of fright. The padawn braced herself for the ruthless lightning to rake her body as the felinoid woman exhaled noisily, moving off to the side of the bed and reached into her night stand. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she saw a white rubber ball linked to leather like harness.

"What is AHHHH!?" The young Togrutan screamed, trashing wildly on the bed as Miraj was done talking now, her thumb firmly pressed to her weapon of submission.

"No more discussion youngling..." Steam and sweat was forced from Ahsoka's twitching body as Miraj pinched off the girl's orange nose and stuffed the ball gag into her taut mouth. The padawn struggled feebly to reconnect with the force, but the pain, drug, and confusion made it all but impossible. The queen quickly tightened the straps until the gag fit snuggly in the youngling's mouth.

"This is a good look for you." Miraj jeered modestly, thinking how many times she had said that same line as Ahsoka nasally rushed air into her lungs looking blankly at the queen. Miraj just smiled as her mind began to tick off the different ways she could make this padawn suffer as she had mend what she had said about wishing she'd kill her, if she refused her. A dead Jedi body was the same as any dead body.

"I'm going numb."

Ahsoka sprawled back on the bed, her mouth dribbled saliva as her head pirouetted, the drug rapidly acting up again. The queen was done playing around as she griped the young Jedi s ankles and forced her slim legs apart.

"Time to taste the fruits of my labor." Miraj drilled her tongue into Ahsoka's tight gap as the orange youngling sunk her teeth deep into the rubber ball, muffling her cries for help. Ahsoka s sweet Xeno-juices fueled the fire burning between the queen's legs as she continued to eat the young padawn out mercilessly. Ahsoka started to cry as the queen did not show the girl or her body any quarter. Miraj dug her own sharp teeth into the young girl s pussy, forcing a feeble cry from gagged lips. It was no good she had lost touch with the light-side as the dark-side began to rise inside her, anger, lust, fear...

Ahsoka's primal instinct started to take over as her eyes shifted a hew of yellow. Her teeth gnarled intently on her gag, trying to ball her fist as she flexed her body crazily.

"Be careful young one." The queen noticed the young padawn's dramatic reaction as Ahsoka started to growl loudly. The older woman's member stirred deeply inside the Jedi, scrapping her sweet walls.

"D-Don t! S-Stop!" Suddenly Ahsoka girl's legs wrapped around the queen's head as the Zygerrian continued to tongue-fuck her first Jedi.

"Loosen your legs youngling." Miraj ordered sternly, lifting her chin up as she looked up into the girl s face. The queen did not like what she saw as she realized the girl was in a crazed frenzy.

"You are choosing to make this unpleasant Jedi?" The queen asked, knowing the drug had taking over as she grated her teeth across the girl s supple labia. Enraged by the pain the wildly girl squeezed the queen s face back into her pussy as Miraj felt a sting of spite run up her back.

"Damn you padawn!" The Queen had been too careless as she had left the controller over on the other side of the bed. Her breathing became harsh as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of Ahsoka's essence. Desperate for air she rammed her fingers from her right hand into the Togrutan's sizzling slit and ruthlessly clawed her breast with her left.

"AHHHH!" Ahsoka buck her hips insanely as the queen's tongue and fingers sent the girl to ungodly heights. The padawn collapsed to the bed drawing breathe with major effort as Miraj loosened her gag. Ahsoka's eyes reverted back to their true blue as her body twitched from the side-effects of her violent orgasm combined with potent drug.

"How did that feel youngling?" The tall felinoid woman purred pleasingly as she ran her fingers over the orange padawn's sweaty body. She knew for a fact that the girl had never felt anything like that before.

"Please, n-no more..." Ahsoka rolled around slowly as the pain from her crotch and chest started to throb.

"But padawn..." The queen picked up the black container again as the Togrutan whimpered and opened her mouth. "I have yet to satisfy myself." Ahsoka drifted back to the bed, the pain once again became pleasure as she moaned hotly from the drug.

"I still don't trust that mouth of yours, so I'll extract my lust by other means." Miraj positioned her wet slit against Ahsoka's as both females moaned in their primitive tongues. The queen was a little gentler with the Togrutan this time as her hands caressed the young s one filthy skin.

"Don't be ashamed to cry out now... Jedi." Miraj smiled widely as she thrust down on the youngling's little cunny.

"Mmhh! Mmhh! Mmhh! The Togrutan kept her lips sealed, fighting every slam to her soaking gap as the drug began to act up again. The queen relished the padawn's feeble attempt to resist her as she began to shift randomly over the girl's stiff clit.

"Cry out youngling, release yourself!"

Only sweet purring from both species filled the room as their pussies slapped and mushed with the opposite intent. The queen had lost her will to torture the abused Togrutan any longer as the padawn learner had failed to resist the queen, her drug and her sexual advance.

"Foolish."

"If you do not give in, your primal instincts will take over again and I will be forced to hurt you again. The queen warned, seeing the yellow creeping into in Ahsoka s eyes as she promptly unlatched her sharp teeth and cried out blissfully.

"I'm pathetic."

As much as she hated it the queen was right, giving into the feeling allowed her to seep back into the Force.

"So you finally decided to give in youngling?" Miraj smiled intentionally as she saw the young girl s blue eyes, flickering hotly at her. Then Ahsoka s smirk surprised the queen even more as she was so close it was unbearable.

"Please..." Ahsoka whimpered sweetly into the air as she too was close, and trying to gain the advantage. The two aliens peaked, grinding themselves wildly as they both came inside one other. Miraj s body jerked now as the side effects over ran her body and mind. The two looked at each other, the sky red turned dark as their faces held different and unexpected expressions.

"I-I-I don t want to be alone tonight." Ahsoka whispered weakly as she drew close to the queen, knowing she wouldn t get anywhere in the shape she was in. The padawn could only hope someone, anyone would save her.

"I'm sorry master..."

Miraj chuckled coldly as she knew better.

"No you're not."

Fin.


	2. Blue-eyed bond

The Dathomirian Sith Knight known as Asajj Ventress strolled proudly through the dark halls of her new lair, a gift from her master Count Dooku for her recent victories against the Republic and their damned Jedi. Ventress designed the interior after that of her old clan, the night-sisters. She had everything flown in from her home planet as it was so grand in design that it would have rivaled the greatest of night-sisters lairs back home. Besides a few droids, she had the place completely to herself and she liked it that way, but that wasn't the case today, hinds the smile.

Ventress had captured two Jedi padawns recently trying to blow up a droid factory on Mustafar and had them sent here. Her body twitched hotly as she couldn't wait to torture and molest them as one of them belonged to her nemesis.

"Skywalker..."

She snarled wickedly at the thought of taking her hatred out on his padawn as she opened a heavy door to her torture room. Asajj swiftly entered the room as two naked and blindfolded Jedi hung in mid-air. The two wore neutrizer collars to suppress their strength and use of the force as their wrists and ankles were cuffed too.

"Someone s here." The green-skinned Mirialan Jedi whispered softly as the second Jedi, an orange Togrutan awoke abruptly, both sensing a dark presence.

"Ventress!" Ahsoka Tano snarled knowingly as she struggled around wildly in her bond. The Sith Knight could shade her presents in the force, but couldn't hide her natural body movements from the Togrutan, who know doubtly sensed her with her montrals. Even thou she'd been found out, she remained silent.

"I know it's you Ventress! Answer me!" Asajj felt her panties tighten as Ahsoka's anger passed over her in a hot wave of emotion. The darkside quickly saturated Ventress's body as she closed her cold blue eyes, demanding more.

"Damn you Ventress!" The bald girl bit her lower lip roughly against the next wave as she touched Ahsoka's growing anger with her own feelings. It was intoxicating, absorbing the Togrutan's fear and anger as the Mirialan girl was calmer, more focused.

"Ahsoka you need to calm down, she's just provoking you." Barriss called out as she could sense Ahsoka's dark ripple in the force as well. Asajj groaned hotly, letting her darkside mix with the Jedi s as it poured like molten lava into her loins. Ventress gripped her crotch and breast tightly through of her Sith trappings as she licked her lips. Ahsoka suddenly breathed in deeply as she began to clear her mind. Ventress frown nastily as the delicious feeling the Jedi provided, disappeared.

"I want more." Asajj whispered coolly as she moved in front of the two defenseless Jedi.

"You'll never get away with this!" Ahsoka barked loudly as Asajj couldn't believe how easy it was to get the young Togrutan worked up as she played this in her favor, moving closer to the Mirialan.

"I wonder..., how calm you can remain when I start abusing your beautiful friend here." Ventress smirked rudely as she suddenly gripped Barriss's nude body greedily. The green Jedi cried out in shock and surprise as Asajj's slim fingers dug into her breast and ass.

"Let's give you a better view." Asajj used the force to remove Ahsoka's blindfold as the padawn glared at Ventress, bearing her teeth, trying to focus her mind. Ventress's tongue touched down on Barriss's collarbone and cruised over to her breast, licking every inch of dirty flesh as the young Jedi moaned quietly, trying to remain in tune with the force herself.

"You two smell terrible, but I m getting so hot." It had been a few days since the factory, which was quite a workout in its self, leaving the Jedi s bodies muskier than normal.

"Only Sith scum like you would enjoy something as depraved as that!" Ahsoka spat as Ventress grinned sadistically, knowing she was going to have to push the padawn harder to get what she wanted. Asajj leaned back from the naked green-skinned girl as her fingers slid up and down just above Barriss's love flower, feeling the tension in the girl's bladder.

"You've been hanging here how long now? And I don't remember sending in toilet droids." Ventress suddenly punched Barriss in the stomach as the Mirialan tightened her crotch muscles, needing to pee rather badly. Again the grey-skinned Sith struck her as Offee gasped breathlessly, still trying to hold it.

"Hurry up and piss yourself already." The Dathomirian hammered the Jedi s bladder again and again as Barriss squeezed her thighs together, refusing to comply.

"Leave her alone!" Ahsoka screamed angrily as Asajj braced herself for the new raw emotion about to ravage her body again.

"Mmmmm... your anger moistens me." Ventress said dreamily as her pale pussy became hot and wet.

"Ahsoka, don't..." Barriss trembled weakly, knowing the evil girl was just using her to windup Ahsoka as her gut met with another fist. Ventress grabbed the girl's green snatch with her left hand and squeezed it roughly as she punched her again with her right. Barriss couldn't hold it anymore as she finally pissed herself. Hot urine ran down the Jedi's inner thighs, rolled off her toes and pooled at her feet. Wordlessly, Asajj squatted down, spread Barriss's dripping slit wide open and began licking her clit viciously. The taste and smell of the filthy Mirialan was as potent as Ahsoka's anger as Ventress showed the girl no quarter.

"No! Stop!" Barriss cried out shamefully as she swung helplessly on the Sith girl's swirling tongue, drilling deeply into her being. The olive-skinned Jedi had only touched herself a few times in her life as this was beyond anything she had ever felt.

"Barriss..." Ahsoka could only watch weakly as the pale-skinned girl tongue-fucked her fellow Jedi. Barriss's moaning soon filled the room as Ahsoka couldn't blank it out anymore.

"Please leave my friend alone." Ahsoka begged pitifully as Ventress leaned back slowly, her grinning mouth soaked with love juices. The green Jedi slumped in her cuffs, light-headed and aroused as she labored for breath.

"Are you ready to take her place?" Ventress didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed the padawn's right tit and started sucking roughly on her left nipple. A surprised gasp escaped Ahsoka's lips, her nipples became rock hard between Asajj's teeth and grey digits, her little orange pussy moistened against her will as she hoped Ventress wouldn't notice.

"Did you enjoy watching me fuck your friend?" The Sith Knight grabbed the Togrutan's cunt and listened to her pant wildly as she still had to pee too.

"Already wet I hope?" Ahsoka looked away from Ventress's icy blue eyes, knowing what she wanted her to do as she spread her knees and relieved herself. The Sith girl let the arch of hot piss spray between her fingers as she whispered into the orange Jedi's ear, Barriss's scent heavy on her breath.

"I wonder if you taste as good down there as your pretty green friend did." Asajj lifted her wet fingers to her lips and cupped Ahsoka's cheek as the darksider forced her lips to the young padawn's. Barriss's essence was enshrined in Ventress's evil lips as they pressed hotly against and into Ahsoka's. The Togrutan inhaled the different smell of piss, sex, and species as she couldn't believe someone would relish such a thing.

Suddenly Ahsoka felt something deep inside her begin to struggle to get free as her body twitched wildly with Asajj's tongue rooting out her taut mouth. Asajj jerked her head back, trying to catch her breath as she looked over at Barriss, panting and lifting her head.

"I think your friend would like to see this." Ventress removed Barriss's blindfold as they both watched the padawn's reaction as it became more animal like.

"Ahsoka stop! Don't let the dark side take over Ughh!" Barriss yelled loudly as Ventress swiftly backhanded her across the mouth. Asajj gasped hotly as Barriss's sudden anger blindsided her.

"Now let's have some real fun." Ventress's red lightsaber came to life as she cut both Jedi down from their weightless prisons. The two fell hard to the pissed covered floor as Ventress lorded over to them, grinning wildly. Barriss slowly got to her wet hands and knees as Ahsoka curled into the fetal position, still grappling with her dark emotions that demanded freedom.

"Ahsoka clear your mind!" Barriss yelled desperately, trying to crawl to her friend. Ventress tapped her red blade against the Mirialan Jedi's upper arm as she screamed in pain. The Sith just about came in her panties at the horrific sound as she decided to get more hands on, and began to strip down herself.

"Let it out younglings, your fear, your hate..., your lust, let it flow into me." Ahsoka looked over at Barriss gripping her arm painfully, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes as an angry yellow hue began to fill Ahsoka's.

"Now lay back padawn." Asajj asked, but pushed Ahsoka with the force regardlessly as the Togrutan became sprawled out on the wet floor. Disregarding the urine, the naked grey-skinned girl slid across the floor quickly, wrapping her arms and legs firmly around Ahsoka's as their slits were just about touching. The heat was blistering between their legs as Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you ready to feel pleasure youngling?" The Sith girl asked wantonly as she suddenly jabbed her burning pussy lips into the Togrutan's tight one. Ahsoka howled loudly as Ventress's words and cunt drilled into her mercilessly.

Ahsoka, like Barriss had touched herself a few times, but never so deeply and never around anyone even remotely close. Now here she was getting fucked by her archenemy and she was beginning to like every second of it. The Dathomirian gripped Ahsoka's slim montral and pulled on it roughly as a voice and pair of hands quickly came from behind her.

"I got you!" Barriss tightly gripped the darksider around the neck as Asajj chuckled darkly. With the collar and cuffs it might as well been a youngling holding the Sith Knight as Ventress continued to slam into Ahsoka's tiny orange pussy.

"So impatient." Asajj reached back with the force, flipping and twisting Barriss over her shoulder as the green-skinned Jedi landed doggy-style in front of her. Wasting no time, Ventress freed the fingers from Ahsoka's headtail, slipped them over the green Jedi's hip and jammed them into Barriss's slick opening. The Mirialan cried out shamefully as she tried to pull "herself" free with no such luck, instead the Sith pulled both Jedi closer as she chuckled.

"I'm going to invade and violate every hole on your bodies so badly all the hot water in the universe won't get you clean." The Sith girl held the padawns in place with the force, groaning hotly as Barriss looked over at Ahsoka, unable to escape the long-grey fingers invading her pussy. They saw the blatant pleasure in each other s blue eyes as the two had no real "hands-on" training in this area, but they knew everyone had a limit, even the Sith.

"Foolish your masters, for not teaching you better." Ventress sneered wickedly as both padawn suddenly swayed against her rough.

"Sith scum! Hurry up and cum!" The orange-skinned Jedi padawn stared ferociously at the Sith Knight between their scissoring legs as Barriss leaned up, forcing herself down on the evil fingers still digging inside.

"Together..." Barriss whispered fervently as her hands reached back over her head and caressed Ventress's smooth head. Ahsoka gripped the grey-skinned knight s thighs tightly with her sweaty arms and legs as Asajj suddenly struggled to free her burning pussy from the Togrutan s. The Dathomirian girl raised her guard too late as both padawns thrust their wet pussies against her grey fingers and cunt riotously. Ventress began to lose favor with the force and embraced the overwhelming pleasure rifling her body as she bit her lower lip. Barriss and Ahsoka's bodies shook spasmodically, unable to put out the fiery passion inside them as orgasm was unavoidable now.

"I'm going to!" Ahsoka screamed loudly as both Ventress and Barriss cried out as well as all three came on each other. The two Jedi collapsed next to each other covered in sex, sweat, and piss as Ventress slipped out from under them in the same state.

"I can't believe two sexually inexperienced padawn made me cum." The Sith Knight grimace lightly as she touched her wet gap, getting to her shaky feet. She shook her head bald head, still a little perplexed as she used the force to float a first-aid spray can and applied it Barriss s injured arm. The burnt skin hissed and cooled as the Mirialan sighed deeply and drifted to sleep.

W-Why did you do that? Ahsoka asked weakly as Ventress snidely picked a bottle up off the table and drank straight from it. The Togrutan got her hands under her, their blue eyes locking with one another as Asajj wiped her mouth.

I might be a ruthless Sith Knight The Dathomirian sneered as she slowly started to force choke the young padawn. But I m also a thoughtful lover Ahsoka met the floor again, her consciousness slipping away as Ventress smiling face filled her vision before she blacked out.


End file.
